An Easy Victim
by your'dearest'Ophelia
Summary: When the ever so selfless Hinata lets her cousin do what he wants, would he still hate her? A short fic about giving and taking. NejiHina


Disclaimer: I don't know who owns Naruto and I have no plans of owning it.

Warning: rated PG-15…not suitable for kids…blahblahyadahyadah

Note: I'm not a fan of this series. I just think that Neji and Hinata looks sooo cute! Kawaii! Everything written in italics are Neji's thoughts...

An Easy Victim

"_I hate you. I hate everything about you. I hate everything that you make me feel. I just hate you and I want to kill you. You should die 'coz you're useless. I failed to kill you once but this time I'll succeed. I'll kill you with my bare hands…I will fuck you hard until it slowly kills you."_

That's always what Neji thinks every time he sees his pathetic cousin. Maybe he just didn't want to admit what he truly feels for her. He is good in that act. He is good in pretending to curse the one he lusts for. He can not even lay a finger on her which disappoints him even more because of the fact that he is much stronger that she is. He wants her so badly that it almost drives him insane. There are so many things he wants to do to her aside from killing her. He wants to hurt her in whatever ways he can. Whether during sparring or during sex.

Hinata is nothing compared to Neji. Although Hinata became stronger, she is still no match against her cousin. This is an advantage for Neji. He can easily kill her anytime he feels like it. If only that feeling of guilt never reaches the pit of his stomach, then he could go on with his plans.

"_Tonight will be the night,"_ Neji says to himself without having any doubts. _"There will be no exemption. No feeling of guilt or whatsoever. Just pure pain for her and pure pleasure for me."_

Nothing suppressed Neji from his plans. He wanted revenge and this is the best way to do it. The whole world stopped at that night of obscurity. After several attempts, he easily took over Hinata without any hesitation. He was able to knock her unconscious. Then he began to use her. Undressing her slowly and caressing her soft tender skin. For a moment he felt so much love for her but it was overpowered with hatred and lust. He did not waste anymore time. He gets lower and lower, enjoying every inch of her. Neji played with his unconscious cousin lying on the bed. A soft moan made him aware of her awakening. But he did not care. He wasn't done yet. After all, he hasn't even fucked her. "N-NIISAN?" Hinata was startled with what was happening that she wasn't even able to fight back. "Niisan, please…" She repeated with tears in her eyes. The only reply she heard was, "Don't say a word." Neji was holding her tight that her arms started to ache. She tried to escape from his grasp and scream to ask for help. She wanted to fight back but she all can do is to cry. Hinata thought that it was best to follow what Neji says or else the whole situation will worsen.Actually there's nothing more worse than that.

Why? Why is she letting him do this? He started fucking her really hard. She cried some more but she tried to soften her cries not wanting anyone to hear. It felt so painful and Hinata couldn't make him stop. "Niisan", that was all she could say before he entraps her lips with his.

It lasted for a few minutes until Hinata climaxed. She was about to scream when Neji pulled her towards him (Neji was sort of kneeling and the lower part of Hinata was between his thighs...) in an upright position making her scream sound more like a cross between a moan and a cry. Neji lowered her again to the bed and then she couldn't stop shaking. Neji followed. It was the only he stopped fucking but it did not lessen Hinata's pain. There was no silence. The sound of his breathing and her cries filled the room. Unfortunately for Hinata, it wasn't over. She thought it was until Neji thrust himself into her once more. This time he went deeper and a lot faster.

For the second time that night, Hinata didn't do anything. She just cried and let him get on with it. Now her whole body is in pain. She can't move a muscle and her legs felt numb. They climaxed again and now it was really over. Hinata was just lying on the bed facing the other side of the room. She couldn't think of anything else other than what had happened. Neji got what he wanted but something was still bothering him. _"Why didn't she stop me? Is she that helpless? All she did was to cry." _It's not like he wanted her to stop him but it was unusual. For some reason, it bothered him.

The sun was rising. Neji started to get dress then hurriedly marched to where the door was. Motionless and still slightly in pain, Hinata asked "N-niisan, d-do you still hate me?" Neji did not answer as he reaches for the door knob. He was asking the same question to himself for the past years. "I-I didn't stop you 'coz I know y-you'll get mad. Are y-you still mad at me? D-do you still hate me niisan? Do you still hate me even if I gave you everything?" Hinata said all these as she faces towards the direction where Neji is. He just stood there. It was as if he didn't hear anything. He left the room without a word.

END?


End file.
